Generally, only when WIFI smart devices successfully access networks, they can receive control instructions sent by users via mobile phones and execute corresponding operations. However, the smart devices usually use different types of WIFI smart chips, and different types of WIFI smart chips support different types of WIFI networks due to different standards, and thus it is important to ensure that the WIFI smart device can access the WIFI network successfully.